


Fort Petunia

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, jake jensen as a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Jensen and his stepsons name their new play fort





	Fort Petunia

 

 

 

“Whoa Babe! You are NOT gunna believe what I just scored!”

Quinn looked up from her laptop and watched all the members of her little family pile into her bedroom.

“Look Mommy!” Jackson squealed.

Clearly by the looks on all their faces something amazing had just happened.

“What? What am I looking at?” the twinkle in her kids eyes were nothing compared to the huge happy grin on her boyfriends face. She was dying to know what was going on.

Jensen held up four sticks and a bundle of light brown cloth. She was still confused. The dogs perked up and traveled to the foot of the bed, curious to see what all the fuss was about.

“It’s a playhouse mommy!”

“It’s in the shape of a teepee and it’s gunna go in our ROOM!” Cooper added.

“Ohhh! That sounds so cool, where did it come from? Do we even have the room?”

“Annie dropped it off. Turns out John bought Lyssa a pink one…he didn’t even notice that she already had one.”

“So we scored!” Cooper cheered and shook his fist in the air.

“I’ve got some mad plans for this bad boy QBall!”

Quinn swore that Jensen was more excited about this then the boys were.

After about an 45 mins of rearranging the furniture in the boys room they finally came up with a layout that would allow for their new playhouse.

The whole time Quinn was thinking that they should think about getting a bigger place.

For a moment or two Quinn didn’t think that it would work. But as luck would have it, they finally got it to fit. Barely.

It warmed her heart to see it set up in their room. It reminded her for the giant pillow fort that Jensen and the boys made the day after their first date. She marvelled at how far they have come since then. They were now a family.

Jensen took a moment to admire their handwork and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kiss her temple. The big softy was thinking the same thing.

Cooper insisted that their new “Fort” had to have a name. Quinn voted for “Fort Andrews” in honor of her two little men. Jackson voted for “Fort Sprinkles” in honor of his favorite dessert topping, and Jensen voted for “Fort Kickass” (which earned him a loud laugh and a playful smack in the arm from his girlfriend)

But it was Cooper that decided that it had to be named “Fort Petunia” in honor of their cousin Alyssa’s soccer team.

Quinn loved it, she had just started assistant coaching for the team and the whole family was so proud of her, even though she had no idea what she was doing. They cheered for her and their cousin every weekend. She always got the best pep talks from her kids before each game.

She could see the effect that Jensen was having on her kids. They were the most enthusiastic and encouraging of cheerleaders. For her, and their cousin.

They had Alyssa and Annie over for dinner later that night. They were dying to show her their new fort. After dinner the three kids decided to celebrate with a picnic dessert inside Fort Petunia.

The three adults soon learned how much fun it was to eavesdrop on their little conversations. The three of them were getting so along.

Annie Jensen and Quinn would try and be sneaky and listen in from the hallway. But sneaky ninjas Quinn and Annie were not. The two girls kept giggling and Jensen kept warning them that they were going to get them caught.

Turns out Alyssa was under the impression that the boys couldn’t name her old teepee “Fort Petunia” because petunias were pink, and pink was only a girl color.

The three grown ups looked at each other wide eyed and pressed their lips together trying not to laugh at how seriously she taking her advice.

Jensen reached over behind Quinn and pulled her into a playful headlock. She looked too cute, and their kids were far too adorable. He figured they were going to get caught anyway.

Quinn reached over to Annie and did the same thing. The three of them were seconds from all falling over when they heard Cooper and Jackson protest in unison.

“That’s not true our DADDY wears PINK!”

“That’s MAH boys!” Jensen hollered out and started tickling Quinn and his sister.

And just like that, it was the special ops soldier that got them busted for spying.


End file.
